


Unexpected

by villainousunsub



Series: Domestic and AU one-shots [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily loved when JJ came over or surprised her with dinner. Then again she wasn't ready for her girlfriend to see the other, not so badass side, of her just yet. Then again she didn't have a choice when JJ tends to walk in on it happening. These are three of those times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Established relationship. Might add another three or so, if I can think of more for it. R&R???

Saturday. The most wonderful day of the week. It was the day she got to sit at home and catch up on her shows, while eating left over take-out. She didn’t even have to get dressed. Of course, every Saturday morning they played old reruns of cartoons. It didn’t help that Emily’s mental alarm clock didn’t let her sleep part 5. So, she had taken to watching them until about 7 or 8. That Saturday though they were doing superhero reruns. Emily felt like a little kid again; she ran to the closet and pulled out her Wonder Woman cape.

Sitting crossed legged on her couch wearing her cape with a bowl of cereal strategically placed in her lap; she felt like she was 10 again. Unfortunately, her phone was going off in the kitchen. Not wanting to get up, she considered just letting it ring, then again she also wanted to see if she had superpowers. It was a stupid thought to think at her age, but so was becoming an FBI agent when she was younger. If one worked, why couldn’t the other? So, there she stood on her couch half dressed, hand out stretched, concentrating on the cell phone.

That was the sight JJ walked in on. At first, Emily didn’t notice, she however did hear the stifled laughter. Her head slowly turned towards the door. Emily’s face grew hot, her hand lowered, and she stepped off the couch.

“This never happened.”

“Whatever you say, Princess Diana.”

* * *

There was also that time where she was caught after her shower.

Everyone does something in the shower, most sing. Emily was no different. Her music blared through a little speaker connected to her iPod. She knew the song that was playing by heart, when she was first given the position at the BAU she played it on repeat. It was the song she thought of whenever she saw JJ. Unbeknown to her JJ was going to hear her sing it.

Emily wrapped the towel around her and walked out to the kitchen. She belted out the last line and jumped onto her counter at the last beat. From there she started the opening to “Heaven Knows” by The Pretty Reckless.

“Jimmy’s in the back with a pocket of high/ If you listen close/ You can hear him cry…”

“Remind me to take a peek at your playlist.”

“Oh god, JJ. I swear if you do, I’ll-No, stop! Don’t go in there!”

“You have a playlist named Yes?”

“It has a purpose.”

“A purpose that I can be involved in?”

“Maybe… It will be our secret.”

“That sounds nice.”

“That also means you can’t tell Pen.”

“Only if you tell me the name of the song before.”

“You heard that?”

“The end.”

“It was uh-I was “ Are You Gonna Be My Girl” by Jet.”

“I like it.”

* * *

The worst one though was her crying. It wasn’t funny or anything, but it was very personal.

She was sick so, her emotions were running a little high. Therefore none of it was her fault. Some movies were just devastating, even kid’s movies harbored death. So, when you put an emotionally unstable, sick person and pair it up with a Lion King movie marathon, it doesn’t seem to end well.

As one could guess, JJ has impeccable timing. She poke her head into the doorway as soon as Mufasa died. It was one of the only scenes that could always bring tears to Emily’s eyes, and with her being a little more sensitive, it all came crashing down at once.

From where she was standing, all JJ could see was Emily curled up into a ball with a blanket wrapped around her. As she approached her, the spectacle in front her was even more heartbreaking.

Emily had the blanket draped over her shoulders, clutching a teddy bear in one hand and a cup of hot tea in the other, all while silent tears ran down her redden face. The movie was still playing in the background. JJ didn’t say a word, she just sat down next to Emily, and placed her head onto one of the brunette’s shoulders. Eventually, they switched and Emily ended up laying in JJ’s lap. JJ stroked the sick woman’s hair until they both fell asleep.

When they awoke the last movie was playing. Emily had one arm around JJ and the other was secured around the bear. JJ went to go move but a tug back down a muffled mumbling kept her there for a while more. After finishing the final movie Emily finally let her leave. At least she thought she was going to leave, it turned out JJ just needed to use the restroom and even came back with another mug of tea.

“I don’t feel so good Jay.”

“I can tell.”

They sat in silence for a while before Emily came up with a question. “Why are kid’s movies so depressing? Aren’t they suppose to be happy and exciting?”

“It makes the kid’s feel bad for the hero, that way when the hero succeeds they are filled with glee.”

“That’s stupid.”

“To us, but to them, they think the world works that way.”

“It doesn’t.”

“They don’t know that, they haven’t seen all the things that we have.”

“I know, it’s still stupid though.”

* * *

“Wait so all those things happen, regularly.”

“Not those exact ones, but like it yes.”

“Aw, that seems so unlike her, but at the same time exactly how I pictured she would act alone at home.”

“What are you guys talkin’ about?”

“Oh, JJ was just telling me about some of the things she has caught you doing.”

“I told you not to tell her!”

“Ooops?”

“Don’t worry Princess, I won’t tell a soul.”

Emily had her faced buried in her hands. JJ tried to tell her sorry, but all she got was a shake of head. Garcia rolled over to the pair, split them, then rolled over to the door and out.

“The aftermath of this going to be good for both of you. Just please don’t ruin the computers please.”

 


End file.
